Steve Curtis
|image = SteveCurtis.jpg |Actor = Don McManus |First Episode = "Clumsy Monkeys and a Tilted Uterus" |Last Episode = "Lockjaw and a Liquid Diet" |Episode Count = 10 |Name = |Seasons = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 |Gender = Male |Occupation = Family Law Attorney |Friends = Bonnie Plunkett (A.A. Friend/Ex-Girlfriend) Christy Plunkett (A.A. Friend) Violet Plunkett (Acquaintance/Client) Luke (Acquaintance/Client) Jeff Taylor (Acquaintance/Client) Suzanne Taylor (Acquaintance/Client)}} is a recurring character on seasons 1-4 of Mom. He had a fling with Bonnie Plunkett, and has a career in Family Law. He attends A.A. Meetings. Biography Steve grew up in America. When he was young, he was inappropriately touched by his babysitter and grew up to be an addict. He attends A.A. Meetings while holding down a job in Family Law. In "Clumsy Monkeys and a Tilted Uterus", he talks to Bonnie and Christy at a meeting and they hire him to deal with the adoption of Violet and Luke's unborn baby with Suzanne and Jeff Taylor. Appearances 'Season 1' During Season 1's "Clumsy Monkeys and a Tilted Uterus" 20, Steve introduces himself to Christy, who doesn't know his name but remembers that he is two weeks sober and was "touched inappropriately" by his babysitter. After she introduces her mother to him, Bonnie and Steve shake hands. He then tells them that he practices Family Law and offers to help them with the adoption that Violet is going through with Suzanne and Jeff Taylor. They decline his help, saying they'd rather let the agency handle it, and he tells them that adoption agencies don't have their best wishes at heart, and only care about one thing "placing the baby and getting their fee". Christy then asks what he cares about and he replies with, "getting my fee," to which he then adds, "and you, of course." Bonnie asks him how much his he charges hourly and she makes different noises which imply he needs to lower the price. She stops making the noises when she is fine with the charge, which goes from $400/hr to telling them he'll get the fee from the adoptive parents, as he realizes Bonnie doesn't want to pay and he really wants to do the job. Bonnie then hires him and shakes his hand. At the Plunkett household, we see Steve going through what he's going to say using actions, which include holding a baby and using his hands to mimic being pregnant. Bonnie, Christy and Violet all look confused and a little worried, and Violet admits that she can't believe they hired him. Bonnie walks over to talk to him and he expresses that he is completely scared and doesn't think he can do it, and admits that he has never practiced law with out being loaded (doing drugs). Christy walks over to check on them and Bonnie tells her that he is detoxing, to which Christy responds that he seemed fine at the meeting. Very scared and anxious, he admits he was 'high as a kite' at the meeting. The Taylors arrive and they all introduce themselves, and Jeff apologizes for his sweaty hands, admitting he is nervous, and Steve awkwardly admits he is nervous too. Bonnie introduces the Taylors to Steve. He blurts out he'll discuss the fee with them later, and Bonnie gives him a 'shut up' look. Steve makes a series of comments during their conversation that imply that he's a fake lawyer that doesn't know what to do, which is half true. A while later, Luke says he won't sign his rights over but tells the Taylors that they seem nice, which makes the Taylors walk out. After the adoption goes wrong, Christy and Violet have a talk and hear footsteps on the roof, and Bonnie walks into the room and states that Steve is on the roof. After Luke comes to Christy for help, he is ready to sign over his rights. Steve is even more nervous this time around. He gives Luke and Violet papers to sign relinquishing their parental rights, and Bonnie states that she is proud of Steve for doing the case without alcohol or drugs. Steve then asks for a ride to court so he can file the paperwork, as he has a car, but no license to drive it, and Violet offers to drive him home. Season 3 In Season 3, he appears in "A Pirate, Three Frogs and a Prince", when he becomes a potential love interest for Bonnie. 'Season 4' During Season 4 he appears in "Lockjaw and a Liquid Diet", being someone Bonnie wants to hire to pay off an $18,000 tax debt after she is tracked down by the IRS because of it. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content